fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Katri
Katri (カトリ Katori) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga ''and the heroine of Holmes's route. She is the Shaman of Fire and therefore can use the Ring of Salia to transform into the holy Fire Dragon, '''Neuron' (ネウロン Neuron). Because she is one of the four shamans required to resurrect Gerxel, she is being pursued by Gwenchaos. Like Enteh, Katri holds significant importance in the story and must be deployed in every chapter in which she is available. If she is defeated, this will result in a Game Over. Profile Her true identity of Princess Maria of Salia, the fifteen-year-old daughter of King Dagnell and Queen Maria. This makes her the niece of Lionheart and Roberto, as well as the cousin of Verna, Mahter, Frau, and Plum. After her birth, she was smuggled out of Salia by Zachariah, who was ordered by Ahab to murder her in the forest. Instead of fulfilling his orders, he entrusted her to the care of Father Law, whom he met in the forest. Eventually, she began training as a cleric in the Kingdom of Marl. Wishing to leave her in the care of Eisenbaha to protect her from Gwenchaos, Katri and Law began traveling to the Temple of Mars. However, the Isla Pirates led by Maerhen attacked the ship that they were sailing on, and they were forcibly separated. While Law was believed to have been slain by the pirates, she was imprisoned in one of Maerhen's ships. Katri is first seen when she is rescued by Holmes and the Sealion Pirates, whom she initially believes to be kidnappers like Maerhen and his pirates. Once Xeno treats her with great kindness, she introduces herself and tells him that she is an orphan who has just lost the only person that she could call her family. She also decides to show the Ring of Salia to Xeno, but once Holmes attempts to look at it, she instantly assumes that he is trying to steal it and refuses to show it to either of them. Once she finally shows the ring to Xeno, Holmes takes it away from her and mentions that it could be sold at a high price, but gives it back once she asks him to do so. When Yuni offers to show the flowers on the mountainside to her, Katri accepts it without a second thought. Afterwards, Katri finds the Zombie Staff on Holmes's boat and shows it to him, thinking that it is the legendary staff of Morse that can used to revive Law. Upset by Holmes's disregard for Law's life, she uses the staff and summons hundreds of monsters before running away from his group. While she is being chased by the group of monsters, she becomes lost in the poisonous marshes of Isla and soon transforms into Neuron, beginning a massacre of them. Once she returns to her human form, Katri is found by Xeno and Yuni, who bring her back to Holmes. Upon her reunion with Holmes, she learns that she has just gained her transformation powers because it is her fifteenth birthday. Immediately, she tells him that she does not want to be a dragon, and he advises her to throw away the Ring of Salia. However, they are interrupted by Enteh, who warns Katri that she must never lose the ring because the next person who obtains it could take advantage of its power to control her mind. Once Holmes tells her to stop crying and promises to protect her, she joins his party and follows him as a companion for the next segment of the story. Before Map 10 begins, Katri learns about Xeno's dark past of being an orphan who was sold into slavery as a child and responds by saying that she believes that his parents loved him because he inherited their beautiful eyes and kind hearts. She can assist Holmes in choosing an ally from Verge, and after Map 11, she welcomes Alicia into the group. At the end of Map 12, she tends to Attrom's wounds and learns that he is an orphan just like her. During the battle between Holmes and Maerhen in Map 13, Katri offers to become the latter's hostage instead of Renee, but she does not do it because the two sides immediately continue clashing once Maerhen's men push Renee overboard their ship. After the battle is resolved, Katri saves Maerhen from death, despite Holmes's protests. To repay her, Maerhen takes her to his ship and reunites her with Law, who was spared due to his status as clergy. Once their group arrives in Blood, she draws Holmes's attention to the flowers and tells him not to pick them, which annoys him. If Mahter was sent with Holmes after the first route split, Katri will express envy towards her and Frau for being able to fly. She also notices that Mahter is particularly respectful towards her and asks for the reason as to why, but never receives an answer. Later, she is reminded of herself when she learns about Kranion, whose violent insanity confuses her. At the end of Map 22, Katri saves Zachariah's life after Holmes defeats him in a battle. Once Zachariah notices the holy markings of Neuron on her chest, he reveals her true identity, which surprises her and Holmes. After Ahab is defeated, Zachariah leads Holmes and Katri into the dungeon of Salia Castle, where they find Dagnell and Maria imprisoned. Upon reuniting with her them, she cries tears of joy because her dream has finally come true. During the second intermission, she decides to stay with her parents and therefore leaves Holmes's army. Before they part ways, she gives the Ring of Salia to Holmes, with her reason being that she is afraid that they will never see each other again if he does not carry it. During the third intermission, Katri is approached by Gwenchaos, who holds her mother as a hostage to force her to surrender herself to him. Wishing for her mother to remain safe, she complies and accompanies him to the Temple of Gerxel in order to be prepared for the sacrifical ritual. During the ritual, she tells Gwenchaos that he will gain nothing from becoming immortal and the one whom he loves will fade away regardless. Her words anger Gwenchaos and lead him to begin offering his sacrifices to Gerxel by killing her first. After the battle, Katri is resurrected by Miradona and reunites with Holmes. Some time later, she and Holmes go on a trip to travel across the world, alongside Runan, Enteh, and Shigen. Unlike Enteh, who embraces her birth name of Maeve, Katri continues going by her given name at Holmes's insistence. Personality Katri is a selfless, kindhearted, and naive girl who has always dreamed of meeting her birth parents. She rarely thinks ill of others and heals several of the enemy commanders that Holmes defeats. She is warm and friendly to almost everyone she meets, and Xeno states that her words are like "a soft melody that cleanses the hearts of those who listen." She seems to be unaware that Holmes is secretly in love with her and expresses surprise whenever he shows concern for her. In-Game Recruitment Automatically from the start of Map 8. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |0% |35% |10% |55% |40% |60% |5% |0% |} Supports * Xeno * Yuni * Holmes Overall Katri joins early in the game and has good stats for a healer. Her magic, weapon level, and agility are all quite good, which makes her effective at healing. However, her defense is extremely low and she always needs to be protected, as her death will result in a Game Over. She is required to be used in all of the chapters that she is available, making her Holmes's equivalent of Enteh in Runan's chapters. She is the only staff-user who can use summon staves for a long time (the other characters who can use them are Renee and Rebecca/Leteena, all of whom join much later on), which gives her additional utility, as she can create distractions for the enemy. Gallery File:Katri.jpg|Artwork of Katri. File:Katri (novelization).jpg|Artwork of Katri from the novelization File:Katri (Pale).png|Katri's second portrait File:TS Sister (Katri).png|Katri in battle as a Sister. File:Neuron.png|Katri in battle as Neuron.